Preminition
by OMEGA2
Summary: Finally we start to know what happened to T.K. that the others don't remember
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything 

else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. 

If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer 

changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

On a nice sunny day T.K. is walking with Yolei and Cody towards 

Odaiba middle school for another boring day of classes, but today T.K. was 

very quiet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Yolei do you notice how T.K. seems to be somewhere else 

today", said Cody.

"Yeah Cody, I've never seen him like this before." replied Yolei. 

"Should we go up to him and ask what's wrong?" said Cody.

"Nah I'm sure he'll be back to normal later today." Yolei said 

confidently.

Neither Yolei nor Cody had any idea of what had gotten T.K.'s full 

attention. On the other hand T.K. wasn't quite sure why he was so 

preoccupied either. T.K. tried to think back to the previous night when he 

was asleep and having his worrying dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark and gloomy day in the digital world four years ago. Atop 

Spiral Mountain T.K. and Kari were high up on a rope that Piedmon had just 

cut. Patamon digivolved to Angemon and fought with Piedmon to try to save 

T.K. and Kari, but alas Piedmon was too strong and defeated Angemon and 

resumed trying to capture T.K. and Kari. A few moments later Piedmon 

grabbed T.K.'s leg but Kari wouldn't let him be captured so Piedmon 

decided to end his troubling problems of digidestined children by cutting the 

rope holding the two remaining digidestined up. All of a sudden T.K. and 

Kari started falling to their almost certain deaths. As he was falling T.K. 

thought about what his brother Matt would say to him if he were there. T.K. 

decided to never give up the fight against evil and to never give up hope. All 

of a sudden the crest of hope around T.K.'s neck began to glow a brilliant 

yellow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.K. took a sigh of relief knowing that the nightmare of the Dark 

Masters was over, but the feeling that he had in those moments of danger 

caused by them worried him and he didn't know why. The bell rang for 

school to begin and T.K., Yolei, and Cody all ran to their classes to be on 

time.

For T.K. the day began with a rough start, but it slowly got better. He 

kept thinking to himself what that dream meant and why was it occuring 

now, four years after the actual event. T.K. kept to himself all throughout the 

morning and at lunch he sat alone in a daze. Davis saw T.K. and thought, "I 

wonder what's up with T.S. he seems out of it, nah its probably just my 

imagination."

Just the Yolei and Cody sat down next to Davis. "So Davis you've 

noticed him too huh?" said Yolei

"Yeah, but I don't think its too serious, do you guys?" asked Davis

"We didn't think so either this morning but now I'm not so sure. Hey 

wait there's Kari, lets ask her what's up with T.K." replied Yolei

"Hi guys what's new, you look worried." Kari said

"Hey Kari, we were just wondering why T.J. looks so preoccupied." 

said Davis.

"Now that I think about it he has been acting kind of distant today." 

said Kari. In reality she had noticed this earlier that morning in the school 

hallway in between classes she had seen him and passed by him, but he 

hadn't noticed her. The weird thing wasn't that he hadn't noticed her, but 

that he was looking at her or actually through her. She also noticed his eyes 

were not their normal vibrant blue, but a dull gray.

"I think we should all give T.K. some space today and if he's still 

acting like this tomorrow one of us will talk to him and find out what's 

wrong." Cody said.

"I agree. Since we're not going to the digital world today anyway I 

don't see the point in confronting him about whatever he's worrying about." 

replied Kari. At the same time Kari was thinking about what could be 

making T.K. so worried because she had never seen him act like this before. 

Kari cared for T.K. and T.K. cared for Kari more than either one realized 

and due to this Kari wondered if she could somehow help him through 

whatever he was going through, but she didn't know how.

Cody, Davis, Yolei, and Kari all went to class and T.K. did the same a 

few minutes later. The school day went by pretty quickly (or so everybody 

thought) and the bell sounded for dismissal, which ended up in a stampede 

for the door. Davis and Yolei were the first ones out, then came Cody, and 

after that Kari. They all waited for T.K. and ten minutes later he walked out 

too, but there was something different about him. He looked happier and he 

was glowing an almost invisible yellow. They all looked at each other and 

wondered what had happened in the past couple of hours that could've 

caused this change.

To Be Continued... What had happened during those couple of hours that 

caused this remarkable change in T.K. Find out in Chapter II.

This is my first fan fiction so don't kill me. If there are spelling or 

grammatical errors or anything else wrong with this fan fiction so far oh well 

nobody's perfect. Don't worry if it's a little boring now because it gets a 

whole lot better, you can count on it since this is just the introduction part 

and it explains most of the underlying details.

Besides the technicalities I hope you had fun reading this 

story and please review after reading this. Reviews can 

range from good reviews to flames depending upon your 

opinion. New ideas are welcomed if you write any in the 

review box.


	2. Preminition Chapter II: Preminition or R...

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything 

else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. 

If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer 

changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

T.K. had walked down the front steps of Odaiba Middle School and 

approached his friends who seemed confused about his change in attitude as 

well as appearance.

"Um T.K., you look like your feeling better" Yolei said

"Uh yeah um..., do you guys remember anything that happened in the 

last few hours?" asked T.K.

"What are you talking about T.K., nothing happened out of the 

ordinary except for Davis breaking another window while playing soccer in 

class again." replied Cody. Davis was a little angry that Cody had told T.K. 

this as well as embarrassed because Kari didn't know either and he had a 

crush on her which wasn't a secret to anyone.

"Well its a long story and I don't think you'd believe me if I told 

you..." T.K. said

"If you want to tell us something T.K. you know you can, but we 

won't ask you to tell us something that you don't want to." Kari said in a very 

kind tone which made Davis a little irritated.

"Its not that its just..." T.K. was cut off by the beeping of his little e-

mail computer telling him to read a message which he'd just received. As 

soon as he started reading it his D3 started reacting as well as something else 

that was very unexpected when he reached around his neck. It was his crest 

of hope glowing. This gave a big shock to Kari since the crests were 

destroyed four years ago. While all this was happening T.K. didn't seem to 

notice because he was reading a message that had obviously gained his full 

attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a weird place that looked dark and evil and all of the 

digidestined had fallen into it after spiral mountain opened up upon the 

defeat of the last dark master Piedmon. An odd being, that at first looked 

like a whacked out rubics cube but talked, came closer to all of them. This 

being turned out to be a digimon made up of left over parts from 

digivolutions of other digimon, and he called himself Apocalamon. 

Apocolamon seemed to have a grudge against everything and everyone 

because in his mind he suffered in the lonely darkness, while everyone else 

reaped the benefits of the other worlds in light. He forced the digidestined 

digimon to attack and since they were all still in their ultimate or mega 

forms from the battle with Piedmon they didn't waste any time. Apocolamon 

was too powerful and defeated them all by using an attack which caused all 

of them to revert back to their weaker forms. After accomplishing this, 

Apocolamon used his attack "Death Claws" to grab all of the crests and in 

the process destroyed them so that their digimon could no longer digivolve 

into their powerful ultimate and mega forms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.K. had just finished reading the e-mail when he said, "I have to go, 

see you guys later!" He started running in the direction he came from, back 

into Odaiba Middle School.

Before T.K. got through the doors to enter the building he heard Kari 

ask him in a concerned tone, "T.K.! Where are you going? Can we help?"

"No, but don't worry I'll be back." T.K. said confidently as he ran into 

the school. Everyone looked at each other and ran after him, but he was too 

far ahead of them to catch up.

Davis, who was in front of all of them, caught a glimpse of T.K. 

turning into the computer room and said, "Hey guys, T.L. just ran into the 

computer room. Lets go!!!"

All of them managed to get through the door to computer room just as 

T.K. yelled, "Digiport Open!!!" and with that he went through the computer 

and into the Digital World.

Since T.K. had already entered the Digital World Kari felt it was 

necessary to tell Davis, Yolei, and Cody a concern she had about T.K. still 

having his crest of hope around his neck. It took some time for the three 

some-what new digidestined to understand the idea of the crests and what 

they did as well as how they were destroyed, but at least they got the gist of 

the idea.

After hearing the story of the crests Yolei took a look at where T.K. 

had gone into the Digital World, but she didn't know that particular area. 

Yolei asked, "Kari, do you know what area this is because I don't recognize 

it and you've been in the Digital World before so you might know what it 

is?"

Kari quickly ran to the computer to see if she could identify the area. 

Davis noticed how concerned she was and felt sad that she cared for T.K. so 

much yet probably wouldn't have been acting the same caring way if it was 

him in the same situation as T.K. Kari thought to herself, "I remember this 

area, but I just can't put my finger on it." Kari then asked, "Um... Yolei can 

you bring up a picture of that area?"

"Sure, just give me a couple of seconds... Perfecto!!! How's that 

Kari?" Yolei said exceedingly proud of herself to be able to help with her 

talents to find T.K.

"That's great, thanks Yolei. Wait a second... the pink fog... the house... 

that's where Gennai lives!!!" Kari exclaimed in a shocked tone because she 

never expected T.K. to be there and she wondered why he went there.

To Be Continued... What does T.K. know that the others don't? Why didn't 

he tell them what happened to him? What was the message he read that 

seemed to grab his attention? Why did T.K. have his crest of hope even 

though it was destroyed four years ago along with the other crests? And why 

was he at Gennai's house? In chapter III most if not all of these questions 

will have some light shed on them. I know it's still a little boring, but I 

promise it gets much more exciting in the next chapter and don't feel bad if 

none of this makes sense yet because things start piecing themselves 

together later. Since this is my first fan fiction I apologize for any spelling 

or grammatical errors, oh well nobody's perfect.

Besides the technicalities I hope you had fun reading this 

story and please review after reading this. Reviews can 

range from good reviews to flames depending upon your 

opinion. New ideas are welcomed if you write any in the 

review box.


	3. Flashback

Before I begin Chapter 3, I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my 

fan fiction. It was nice to see that all of the reviews so far have been good 

ones and that must mean I'm doing something right, so to all of the 

reviewers so far thank you and please keep on reviewing because its your 

input that keeps me writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything 

else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. 

If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer 

changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis were all wondering what T.K. was doing 

and what he knew that they didn't. On the other side of the computer, T.K. 

was in Gennai's house talking with Gennai.

"Gennai, what was so important that you had to tell me that you 

couldn't write in the e-mail you sent me?" asked T.K.

"Well, to answer your question T.K. I couldn't tell you in the e-mail 

out of fear that someone else might have read it. However, that is basically 

what I wanted to talk to you about." replied Gennai

"I'm not following you Gennai, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" 

T.K. asked, puzzled at Gennai's response

"I wanted to warn you not to tell anyone of the events that passed." 

Gennai said in a serious tone

"Why shouldn't I tell them, since they were all involved I think they 

should know." T.K. said

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you, but as you know the 

circumstances aren't normal and the space-time continuum is at risk if you 

do tell the others." Gennai replied

"Yeah but... I... Um... I understand but I don't think its right not to tell 

them." T.K. said. T.K. was starting to recall everything that happened in 

those fateful few hours that so drastically changed his mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the cafeteria Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Kari all began to leave 

since they had finished their lunches, but T.K. was still sitting by himself 

finishing his own lunch in his somber and isolated mood.

T.K. had just finished his lunch and looked at his watch and said to 

himself, "I'm going to be late!" and with that he took off to class and made it 

through the door a couple of seconds before the teacher did. T.K. said to 

himself, "That was close. I've got to pay more attention to school and less to 

that dream." then he sighed and the lesson was starting.

About ten minutes later, T.K. looked away from the board from which 

he was copying the notes and felt something out of place. He noticed Kari as 

well as Davis and remembered that they were in his class. Then suddenly he 

heard three distinctive beeps all coming from their digivices. The teacher 

said to T.K., Kari, and Davis, "Turn off your beepers students. This is a 

place for learning and not for chatting with your friends."

T.K., Kari, as well as Davis all looked at each other and knew 

something was up. Davis then said, "Can we be excused, this is an 

emergency." and without waiting for a reply the three of them ran out of 

class towards the computer room.

The three of them arrived a minute after Cody and Yolei who was 

already on the computer trying to figure out why the D3s went off. Once 

again a distinctive beep or two went off, but this time from one person, T.K. 

The others looked at him as he took out his D-terminal and watched as he 

read the e-mail that he had just received.

"Hey guys...", T.K. began, "you've got to hear this." then T.K. read the 

letter aloud.

"Dear T.K.,

Come to the Digital World right away. Somehow Piedmon has 

returned to the Digital World and we believe your the only one who has the 

power to defeat him. Unfortunately I don't have much time to e-mail you the 

details, but its imperative that you come immediately, the fate of the Digital 

World and your World depend on it. All will be explained when you arrive, 

but please come soon or we are all doomed.

Sincerely,

Gennai"

Once T.K. had finished reading the letter he had realized exactly what 

was going on and he once again returned to his depressed as well as 

disturbed mood, but this time his face went pale. Davis, Kari, Cody, and 

Yolei looked at each other and then at T.K. who was looking down at the 

floor, not to mention that he was frozen stiff.

"Well now that we know why our D3s let's find Gennai and aked him 

what happened that's got him worried. Oh, while we're at it maybe we can 

find out why T.K. is so important to him." said Yolei as she opened the 

digiport.

Moments later they had made it to Gennai's house, which is where he 

wanted to meet them. The digidestined looked around themselves and 

noticed a pink fog with fish flying around in it as if they were in water. "The 

Digital World never ceases to amaze me." Cody said.

A shadow like figure of an old man approached them and when they 

could see his face they knew it was Gennai coming to greet them. "Ah, I see 

you've made it. That's very good since we don't have much time to waste." 

Gennai stopped as he looked at T.K. and then said, "T.K. is something the 

matter?"

"No... I guess not... actually something is bothering me." T.K. replied

"T.K. please tell us so we can help you. No matter what it is we'll face 

it together." Kari said in a reassuring voice and a look in her eyes that was 

eerily similar to the one she had as T.K. was being grabbed by Piedmon on 

the rope atop Spiral Mountain, and in his dream.

"Well its just... I had a dream about Piedmon four years ago for a little 

while now and the appearance of Piedmon being back in the Digital World is 

a little too coincidental if you ask me." T.K. said trying to make Kari feel 

better.

"I'm not surprised that you had this dream it was meant to be a 

warning or a premonition of the past coming back to show you the future." 

Gennai said.

"But Gennai, if that's true then why didn't I have a premonition? I was 

there alongside T.K." asked Kari

Gennai replied, "Well Kari as you well know your crest is the crest of 

light and T.K.'s is the crest of hope. The crest of light is a great force against 

evil and its darkness, but without hope there is no light, not to mention 

courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, or reliability. Hope is the 

foundation for all of the crests and the last as well as the most powerful line 

of defense the two worlds have to stop the chaos that comes from evil and 

prevent their destruction."

"I still don't get it, why couldn't Kari get the premonition too Gennai?" 

Cody asked.

"Yeah what's so special about T.S.?" Davis impatiently added.

"Let me try to put this to you in a different way. T.K. is the bearer of 

the crest of hope and therefore he is hope. Oh, I almost forgot T.K. here you 

go." Gennai then took out the crest of hope from inside his robe and handed 

it to T.K.

T.K. was understandably confused when he said, "I don't understand. 

The crests were all destroyed by Apocalymon four years ago, weren't they?"

"Yes T.K. the originals were destroyed, but thanks to my associates 

and I we created a replica of the crest of hope in case the emergency that 

now befalls us would come. Unfortunately it took all of our resources to 

create your crest that we didn't have enough to make any of the others. The 

crest will come in handy for the mission that I'm about to give you." Gennai 

said

"Wait a second if T.J. here is the one that you needed then why are the 

rest of us here?" asked an annoyed Davis as he listened to T.K. destiny being 

unfolded and seeing that Kari was giving T.K. great admiration and affection 

for what he was about to do.

"Well actually..." Gennai started, "I'm not quite sure why the rest of 

you were brought here since I only requested T.K. My guess is that since 

you were all in a close proximity to him and my accuracy isn't that great, all 

of you were brought here by accident, but since you are here you can assist 

T.K. and help save both worlds. Outside I gathered all of your digimon 

partners and they're waiting for you, but first let me tell you what you're 

going to have to do. T.K. you and the others are going to have to..."

To be continued... Well and another cliffhanger which I think will be the last 

one before I finally end this fan fiction, but who knows anything can happen. 

So what did you think is it good so far or am I getting in over my head. 

Please review whether it be a good review or a flame I like to read your 

input. Suggestions are very welcome, oh and if I've made and grammatical 

or spelling errors well nobody's perfect. Once again hope you liked it and it 

gets better. Thank you.


End file.
